


Congratulations

by ithefandomtrash



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: The Reynolds Pamphlet, burn alexander burrrn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 21:19:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11998158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithefandomtrash/pseuds/ithefandomtrash
Summary: Angelica swept into the Hamilton home in the early hours of the morning.





	Congratulations

Angelica had swept into the Hamilton home a week ago, in the early hours of the morning, long before the children woke. Eliza was still laid in the birthing bed and Alexander seemed even more hell bent to hide away in his office. 

What a coward has the charming aide-de-camp become. Angelica mused bitterly as she stormed into Alexander's office. Candle wax was crusted on his desk, papers thrown all over the room, as if someone had raged the despair the entire household felt in the one space. Alexander himself lay on the floor, his jacket was used as a pillow for his head. Fingers curled into a fist, so tightly clenched that crescent nail marks were sure to be left on Angelica's palm. His anguish was laced on his face, and despite this fact Angelica felt no pleasure from it. All she felt since receiving her sisters heart shattering letter of Alexander's betrayal was anger. Chest clenching breath taking anger. Angelica strood over to the curtains that blocked out any trace of daylight. The entire voyage back home Angelica paced her cabin, her husband even in his most skilled ways could not qualm the fire inside of her. “Get up Hamilton.” Angelica announced as she ripped the curtains open.

Angelica had to admit a small ounce of satisfaction at seeing the man bound up from the floor a wild look of panic on his face quickly followed by shock. “I promised the younger boys you’d come out and spend time with them. Make yourself presentable.”  
“Angelica wait…” Angelica froze in the doorway. Not moving towards Alexander but not stepping out completely either. “Please don’t be mad. I had to-I had to publish it, I had no choice, it was that or my career. I would have been accused of taking from our nation's banks, the banks I made, you have to understand, Please Angelica.” She turned to Alexander her eyes blown wide in disbelief. Angelica wasn’t sure if she wanted to laugh in Hamilton’s face or smack it. “Are you serious?” Angelica began to stalk towards Alexander. “I do not care about you. You ruined your family’s name, you broke my sister, my nephews, my niece. Those poor babies have been tormented by your actions and I am somehow supposed to be understanding?” 

Alexander backed away with each step Angelica took towards him, her words dug into his heart, he didn’t mean for this to effect his family like this, he never wanted them to suffer from his actions, he wanted to protect them and his Betsey. 

“You want to know why Jefferson’s better than you Alexander? Because he rises above the low blows that can be thrown at him, he can at least focus on the issue at hand without letting every remark about him torture him and turn him bitter. Furthermore Alexander my sister and those children are the best thing in life you will ever get, they’re more perfect than whatever office title you have ever held. You blemished them with your actions and so help me God if you don’t give them all the best life I will destroy you.” Angelica turned her back to Alexander as he fell into his desk chair, a mixture of pain, shock, and tears on his face. Angelica stopped in the threshold of his office. “Make yourself presentable for your sons.” With that Alexander was once again left alone in his office with the deafening silence engulfing him.


End file.
